A Rainy Day on the Beach
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: Vongola Family is spending the summer at the beach. Find out as twist of events unfolds.   8096 Yamamoto X Chrome.


**WARNiNG: You'll die due to too much loss of blood. Read at your own risk. XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to put this.. -_- everyone knows i don't own KHR. Well if I do.. I would tell the whole world about it. ahahaha ^^**

Yamamoto invited Chrome for a beach party held by the Vongola Family. Reborn said that they should have a time together as a family, so they deserved this treat and he has some matters to attend.

Chrome agreed to his request. It's been a long time since she went on a beach and now. She was invited to go together with the person who made her smile every moment. So, She would go with him.

Yamamoto packed up the things they needed, minutes later they went to the beach with everyone.

**Namimori Beach.. :)**

**"Whoa! It's nice to go swimming!"** Yamamoto said like a child.

Chrome was just smiling at Yamamoto's comment.

**"Hii~! Gokudera-kun! Don't blow everything up!"**Tsuna shouted.

**"I'm pissed now! I haven't caught even a single fish for us to eat!"** Gokudera said.

Chrome was just smiling at what they're doing.

Then Kyoko asked Chrome for awhile so she turned to face her.

**"Chrome-chan.. Do you want something? A drink or a food maybe?"** Kyoko asked.

**"I-ie.. I'm fine here"**Chrome said and smiled.

**"Oh.. Okay! Have fun with everyone then!"** Kyoko said and bows then she left.

Chrome turned around to face Yamamoto.

**"Ta-"** Chrome was stopped at the sight she saw.

Yamamoto had just finished removing his shirt that was now on his hands. Chrome was blushing at what she saw but she can't turn around. A force is stopping her to look back. So, she stared and stared and stared at Yamamoto.

She stared at Yamamoto from his smiling face down to his well-built body due to too much sport activities he had joined in. She stared for a long time until Yamamoto noticed her staring at him.

**"Chrome? Is there something wrong?"** Yamamoto asked.

**"Eh? I-I-ie.. D-D-Daijoubu.."**She said nervously.

**"Eh? Are you sure?"**Yamamoto walked a little more closer to Chrome.

Chrome was now really blushing hard. Her face was as red as a full ripe Tomato.

Yamamoto titled her head up by her chin and she faced him feeling a deep nervous.

**"Chrome..."** Yamamoto faced her. Their faces close to each other.

**"W-Wh-What is it T-Takeshi?"** Chrome said nervously.

**"... You like what you're seeing don't 'ya?"**Yamamoto said having his DOMINANT smile.

**"E-EH?"** Chrome said as Yamamoto had caught her.

**"Hahaha! Thought so!"** Yamamoto said.

Chrome was silent and she was now blushing than ever, Yamamoto had caught him off guard.

**"Haha! You're cute when you're blushing that hard."** Yamamoto said as he kissed her on the forehead.

**"Why can't I catch even a single fish! DIE YOU FISHES!"**Gokudera shouted.

**"Hii~! Gokudera-kun! Yameru!"**Tsuna shouted.

_***EXPLOSIONS***_

**"Oh, It seems like they're having fun. Ikouze! Chrome!"** Yamamoto said and smiled at her.

Yamamoto helped in capturing the fishes for their lunch. He also made some sushi for them.

After lunch was over they all took a dip in the warm sea water. Everyone except Chrome, she remembered something that made her sad.

Minutes later it started to rain and cold wind was blowing, moments after it started to pour heavily.

Everyone took shelter... Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed... It wasn't a good weather after all.

Yamamoto noticed that Chrome wasn't with them.

**"Where's Chrome?"** Yamamoto asked.

**"Eh?"**They all said.

**"I'm gonna go find her.."**Yamamoto said as he went out to find her.

**"Yameru! Yamamoto!"**Tsuna said.

Yamamoto did not hear it.. The only thing on his mind is to find Chrome and make sure she's safe.

Chrome was lost in the shorelines of Namimori beach. Rain had poured heavily and cold wind was blowing hardly.

She didn't have any shelter to take cover into. So, she was soaked in the cold rain. With this also she was crying because she had remembered that day again, when she had an accident.

Sooner, Yamamoto found her. She was just standing on the shores and shivering from the cold pouring rain.

Yamamoto got closer to her.

Sooner, Chrome felt a warm feeling hugging her. It was Yamamoto shielding her from the cold rain and wind.

Yamamoto hugged her tightly. The warmth of Yamamoto's bare body was warming her up also.. She felt glad that someone was there for her.

**"T-Takeshi.."** Chrome said.

**"Yo! I hope you won't feel cold now.. " ****Yamamoto** said to her.

**"Eh? How about you? You didn't put you're shirt on.. You might get a cold..**" Chrome said worried.

Chrome remembered that when he removed his shirt. Chrome was blushing hardly again.. Now he looks even more handsome with the rain water dripping down his face to his body..

**"Haha! You're blushing again! You looked cute!" ****Y**amamoto said.

Yamamoto tilted her head up by her chin.. then he kissed her on the lips. The warmth feeling of Yamamoto was transfered to Chrome. She felt warm now even on this cold pouring rain. She was now happy, Yamamoto would love her no matter what happens.. in the heat of the sun or in the coldness of the rain.. He would stay with her..

Forever~

THE END

_A love to be shared in the pouring rain... _


End file.
